Le Gang des voleurs de trousse
by Al Fonce
Summary: OS - Rien ne va plus à Poudlard. Le Gang des voleurs de trousse est de retour.


**Chers lecteurs,**

**Pétage de plomb.**

**Portez-vous bien, profitez de la neige, _enjoy_,**

**Al**

* * *

« Ah non ! Ça va pas recommencer ! »

Albus Dumbledore lâcha sa plume sur ses mots croisés, maculant d'encre la case "Fabricateur de potion de sommeil" (il était sûr que Binns rentrait, mais ça ne collait pas avec Flamel) et agita sa baguette pour ouvrir la porte de son bureau et laisser passage à Severus Rogue, un de ses collègues les plus aimables et les plus appréciés à Poudlard.

« Severus, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Le Gang des voleurs de trousse est de retour ! »

Albus grimaça : rien n'était plus redoutable que le Gang des voleurs de trousse.

« En êtes-vous bien sûr ?

\- Sûr, Albus. Ils sont de retour. Ils ont de nouveau frappé. »

Albus ôta ses fameuses lunettes en demi-lune et se pinça l'arête du nez qu'il avait aquilin. Les ennuis recommençaient !

« Je croyais que vous aviez réglé cette sombre affaire, Severus.

\- Et je me suis trompé. Lourdement trompé. Ils sont de retour. Et plus puissants que jamais. »

C'était très mal parti.

« Mais depuis la mise en retenue perpétuelle de leur chef, ils s'étaient calmés.

\- Il semblerait qu'ils aient trouvé un nouveau caïd à mettre à leur tête. Et bien formé. »

Albus soupira.

« Et pourtant Drago Malefoy n'a pas pu transmettre son savoir de larcin et ses techniques de vol à quelqu'un ! Il ne voit plus personne !

\- S'il a pu discuter en retenue avec quelqu'un…, grogna Severus. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Rusard est nul en surveillance !

\- Je vous en prie, parlez avec un peu plus de respect de notre concierge. Argus est un si brave garçon. »

Il n'empêche, Severus n'avait pas tort. Si Drago Malefoy, ex-chef incontesté du Gang des voleurs de trousse, avait réussi à former un successeur, cela allait être difficile de remonter la piste.

« Faites-moi la liste de tous ceux qui ont été en retenue avec Malefoy ces deux derniers mois, reprit Albus en reprenant le contrôle de la situation et son aplomb. Recoupez les infos avec ce que pourront vous dire les tableaux de ce qu'ils ont vu du drame. Quelle est la victime, cette fois ?

\- Colin Crivey, Gryffondor. Sa trousse a disparu en cours de métamorphose. Minerva a démétamorphosé tout ce qui se trouvait dans sa classe. Pas de trousse. »

Cela s'annonçait plus difficile que la fois précédente. C'était grâce à Minerva qu'ils avaient dénoué l'intrigue, l'année précédente. Le Gang des voleurs de trousse opérait toujours de la même manière : un des membres du Gang, la plupart du temps Zabini ou Nott, faisait diversion, par un numéro de charme ou une remarque acerbe. Pendant ce court laps de temps où la victime se désintéressait de sa trousse, pendant cette infime parcelle temporelle, la trousse était métamorphosée en autre chose : un sac de patacitrouilles, un carnet racorni, une boîte de chocogrenouilles. Et la victime ne retrouvait jamais sa trousse en état.

« Dites à Colin Crivey que je m'occupe personnellement de cette affaire, annonça Albus.  
\- Moi, parler à un Gryffondor pour lui dire autre chose que "Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor !" ? Vous avez perdu l'esprit.

\- Faites ce que je vous dis, Severus, le temps presse. »

Ils quittèrent tous deux le bureau d'Albus au pas de course, Severus en direction de la salle de cours de Minerva, Albus en direction de la bibliothèque. Il arriverait peut-être à arracher des informations à Drago Malefoy.

OoO

« Non, professeur, je vous assure que je n'y suis pour rien. »

Albus se pinça l'arête du nez. Ce Serpentard commençait à lui taper sur le système !

« Drago, mon enfant, tu as bien dû raconter à quelqu'un ton _modus operandi _?

\- Je ne suis pas votre enfant, répondit froidement l'ancien chef de gang. Et non, je n'ai transmis à personne mes secrets de faussaire. »

Albus observa le visage de son élève. Il avait bien changé, depuis sa première année. Une cicatrice faite au compas lors d'un règlement de compte entre le Gang des voleurs de trousse et le Club des subtiliseurs de plumes, à l'époque où les deux gangs se faisaient la guerre, traversait sa joue gauche, ce qui ajoutait à son charme, apparemment, vu le nombre ridiculement grand de midinettes toutes maisons confondues qui minaudaient quand le _bad boy _passait à côté d'elles. Ses yeux gris et froids étaient toujours aussi calculateurs et hermétiques, comme les fioles de poison mortel de ce cher Severus.

« Est-ce que tu sais si Miss Parkinson est impliquée dans ce retour en fanfare de ton gang ?

\- Vous savez comme moi que Pansy s'attaque exclusivement aux trousses de maquillage. Daphné et Millicent n'aiment pas trop quand ça manque de paillettes. Et vous les surveillez de suffisamment près pour calmer leurs velléités de chapardages. »

Albus distingua distinctement la note de moquerie qui perçait dans la voix si envoûtante de Drago Malefoy. Que ce dernier ait réussi à mener tout un gang à sa suite, c'était tout à fait compréhensible : il avait le don de manipuler quiconque passait à sa portée. Albus était prêt à le croire sur parole, alors qu'il était connu qu'il ne fallait jamais faire confiance à un Serpentard.

« Bien, je te laisse à ta tâche de rangement de livres. »

Albus tourna les talons et s'arrêta au seuil de la bibliothèque quand il entendit la voix traînante de Malefoy lui lancer :

« Vous ne les arrêterez pas. Vous ne savez pas à quoi vous avez affaire. Eux, oui. »

OoO

« Je ne comprends pas, comment font-ils ? »

La voix de Pomona traversa la salle des professeurs pour heurter les oreilles d'Albus qui se sentit rougir de gêne. Depuis une semaine, le Gang avait frappé une demi-douzaine de fois.

« Presque un vol par jour ! D'abord Mr Crivey, puis Miss Brown, ses palettes et ses pinceaux tout neufs, imaginez un peu ! La trousse de Mr Smith, celle de McLaggen, celle de Lovegood…

\- Rien ne prouve que le Gang ait agi pour Lovegood, coupa Minerva, lucide. Connaissant la donzelle, il est plus probable qu'elle ait perdu toute seule sa trousse, pas qu'on la lui ait subtilisée.

\- Tout ceci n'augure rien de bon, coupa Sibylle. J'ai justement vu dans les étoiles que le Gang n'allait pas s'arrêter là ! Il est porteur de mort !

\- Rhooo, taisez-vous, vieille chouette !

\- Severus, restez poli avec notre… voyante. »

La dernière phrase de Minerva fut accompagnée d'un gloussement de Filius.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, le Gang sévit impunément dans Poudlard. Et les trousses réapparaissent dans un état qui fait tellement mal au cœur !

\- Quand elles réapparaissent… » ajouta Poppy, essuyant une larme furtive.

Parfois, les trousses revenaient à leurs propriétaires. Déchiquetées, éventrées, vidées. Parfois, un élève trouvait dans sa salle commune des cadavres de plumes plumées, des bouteilles d'encre fissurées, des grattoirs limés. Une fois, c'était dans le lac qu'un résidu de tissu formant, il y a longtemps, un réceptacle à plumes, avait été retrouvé. Mais la plupart du temps, les trousses disparaissaient à tout jamais.

Albus tenta de faire le point pour ses collègues :

« Je pense que cette organisation de chapardage de trousses s'est beaucoup plus développée. Souvenez-vous, elle frappait exclusivement les élèves de l'année de leur chef, et les Gryffondor qui plus est. Dorénavant, le Gang frappe partout. Malheureusement, nul n'est à l'abri : toutes les maisons sont touchées. »

Les professeurs acquiescèrent. L'affaire se présentait beaucoup plus ardue que l'année précédente.

« Cependant, je ne vois pas comment le jeune Drago pourrait être impliqué. Il n'a plus de temps libre, puisqu'il passe son temps à aider Mrs Pince à la bibliothèque. Ses heures de retenue participent au bien commun et…

\- Les livres ! »

L'exclamation de Minerva leur coupa la chique :

« Il transmet son savoir dans les livres ! Il trie des livres à longueur de journée ! Il peut tout à fait glisser entre les pages des ouvrages des instructions pour ses prochains larcins ! Il peut rester le chef de la bande !

\- En effet, ça se tient, répondit Filius, le front plissé par la concentration. Et cela expliquerait que le Gang ait repris son activité : Malefoy est au-dessus de tout soupçon, ils peuvent avoir leur tête pensante qui ne se salit pas les mains.

\- Mais qui agit ? Qui récupère les instructions ? Qui décide de la trousse à dérober ? »

Les questions non-oratoires d'Hagrid ne tombèrent pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

« On sait très bien qui passe le plus de temps à la bibliothèque sans que ça paraisse suspect, susurra Severus.

\- Si vous osez soupçonner Miss Granger, fulmina Minerva, sachez que vous trouverez en moi son avocat le plus redoutable !

\- C'est vous qui l'avez nommée, ajouta Severus, goguenard.

\- Miss Granger n'irait jamais voler les outils de travail d'un congénère !, éructa Minerva. Miss Granger a une éthique, contrairement à Miss Greengrass qui passe beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque pour se repoudrer !

\- De quelle Miss Greengrass parle-t-on ? » demanda Filius, mais Severus continua sans lui prêter attention :

« Miss Greengrass a droit au pardon, elle a déjà été punie pour ses vols de trousse de maquillage ! N'a-t-on pas droit au casier judiciaire vide une fois que la peine a été purgée ? N'a-t-on pas droit à une seconde chance ? C'est honteux de croire que ce sont toujours les mêmes les méchants !

\- Qui vole un lézard vole un bézoard, Severus ! On ne change pas ! Si elle a volé, il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'elle ne recommence pas ! »

Albus sentit qu'il devait intervenir : les deux directeurs de maison allaient s'écharper.

« Calmez-vous, calmez-vous. L'enquête continuera : elle se tournera en priorité vers Miss Greengrass et Miss Granger, sans exclure les autres pistes. Retournons au dîner, et tenez-moi au courant si une autre trousse disparaît. »

Le soir-même, on lui annonçait une double disparition : la trousse de Miss Bones et le plumier de Mr Finch-Fletchey.

« Albus, pourquoi êtes-vous tout sourire ?

\- Deux en un jour, Minerva. Ils deviennent trop gourmands. Ils vont forcément commettre un impair. » gloussa le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie la mieux cotée au monde.

Mais la prédiction d'Albus, qui se révélait être un aussi bon devin que Sibylle Trelawney, ne s'accomplit pas de sitôt. Le gang frappait toujours plus souvent, toujours plus fourbement. Les murs de Poudlard résonnaient des lamentations malheureuses des élèves dont la trousse disparaissait pour ne jamais revenir.

OoO

« Nous n'avons qu'à attendre que tous les élèves aient été cambriolés. Et ceux qui n'auront pas été cambriolés, ce seront eux les voleurs.

\- Je distingue une faille dans votre brillant plan, Severus. Nous avons affaire à des professionnels. Il est fort probable que les membres du Gang aient reçu des ordres pour s'auto-voler des trousses pour brouiller les pistes.

\- Vous avez sûrement raison, Albus. Je n'avais pas envisagé cette possibilité.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis directeur, et pas vous. Vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre. »

OoO

Les semaines passaient et les vols persistaient. Les voleurs, jamais inquiétés, devenaient presque une légende. C'était un honneur de se faire voler sa trousse, et si possible, de manière improbable. Les élèves avaient dressé dans la Grande Salle un panneau recensant les plus beaux vols de trousse. La palme pour l'instant revenait à la trousse d'Hannah Abott qui s'était envolée en cours de botanique, avait traversé la verrière de la serre et s'était volatilisée.

Bientôt, le Gang des voleurs de trousse s'attaqua à un gibier plus gros :

« Albus, il faut faire quelque chose !

\- Calmez-vous, Horace. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- On m'a volé mon plumier ! »

Les attaques visaient dorénavant les professeurs.

« Vous n'aviez pas protégé vos affaires par des sorts adéquats ?

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'ils m'attaqueraient ! Moi, un potionniste mondialement reconnu !

\- Ces gens-là ne font pas dans la dentelle, coupa Albus, légèrement irrité, en se pinçant une énième fois l'arête du nez (il songea qu'il devrait peut-être arrêter, cela devenait douloureux, à force). Ils n'en ont rien à faire de vos titres ou de vos diplômes. Je pensais que vous vous en doutiez. »

Il se reprit : il n'avait pas à se montrer désagréable envers un collègue. Il surveillait de près tellement d'élèves !

Quand les trousses de Minerva, Pomona, Severus et Filius rejoignirent les abonnés absents, Albus comprit : il était le prochain sur la liste.

OoO

Il avait tendu son piège avec application. Préparé toutes les éventualités. Mis les elfes de maison dans le coup. Prévenu les portraits. Il avait tout fait. Et cela paya.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais impliqué, Harry.

\- Bonsoir Professeur. »

Le piège s'était refermé sur sa proie. Albus savait qu'il était un appât tellement tentant qu'il attirerait le chef du Gang personnellement. Vue son importance, il était fort probable que le chef ordonne à ses troupes de lui laisser la trousse du directeur. Et c'était ce qui s'était passé. Le nouveau chef du Gang des voleurs de trousse, Harry James Potter, se retrouvait dans cette salle vide, à minuit, face à lui, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. La confrontation ultime, pour savoir qui, de la loi ou de la transgression, du règlement intérieur ou des velléités de contrôle des trousses, allait vaincre.

« Je suis déçu, Harry.

\- Parce que je suis le Chef du Gang des voleurs de trousses ? Je ne suis plus le mouton que vous avez formé, Professeur. »

Albus se pinça l'arête du nez (promis, après, il arrêterait) et répondit :

« Parce que tomber dans un piège aussi grossier, alors que tu échappes à mes recherches depuis trois mois, est fort dommage… Comme quoi, je gagne, comme d'habitude. Mais c'était presque trop facile. »

Les yeux d'Harry Potter étincelèrent derrière ses lunettes rondes. Albus ne sut si c'était de colère ou de malice. Il reprit :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir voulu t'attaquer à un poisson trop gros pour toi ?

\- Qui vous dit que je n'ai pas cherché à tomber dans votre piège ? »

L'aplomb de son élève déstabilisa Albus : ainsi Harry avait fait exprès de se jeter dans la gueule du magyar ?

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu là ?

\- Je suis venu parlementer. La seule manière pour que vous m'accordiez l'attention que je méritais, c'était d'essayer de vous dérober votre trousse.

\- Si nous prenions un thé pour discuter de ça ? » proposa Albus qui sentait la fatigue pointer (après tout, il n'était plus de première jeunesse, et se lever si tard pour coincer son élève préféré dans une salle de classe vide n'était pas de tout repos).

Un petit remontant ne serait pas de refus. Il fit apparaître une console surmontée d'une théière de Brodies, deux tasses et des petits gâteaux de Mark & Spencer, son péché mignon moldu.

« Comment faisais-tu pour voler les trousses ?

\- Drago ne vous a rien dit, vous croyez que je vais cracher le morceau ? »

Tiens tiens, il en était à appeler son ennemi de toujours par son prénom. Des événements inconnus s'étaient joués dans son dos, sans qu'il le sache. Il allait falloir remonter les bretelles peintes des tableaux pour leur apprendre à tout lui rapporter. Si Harry et Drago Malefoy avaient eu suffisamment d'entrevues pour en être à s'appeler par leurs prénoms et que les tableaux n'avaient rien remarqué, c'était soit que des pièces échappaient à la surveillance des portraits, soit qu'il y avait grève de zèle dans les personnages peints. Albus se promit d'y remettre bon ordre et se repencha sur son interrogatoire :

« Et les trousses, où les cachais-tu ?

\- Dans ma bourse en peau de moke, avoua Harry en croquant dans un petit gâteau. Je suis le seul à pouvoir mettre des objets dans ma bourse, et elle a une capacité infinie.

\- Et le seul à pouvoir sortir ces objets de ta bourse, hésita Albus.

\- Vous comprenez vite, Professeur. »

Harry attaqua un nouveau biscuit tandis qu'Albus tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

« Mais… Pourquoi ? Tu as fait souffrir des gens, des élèves qui n'avaient rien demandé, des professeurs qui se dévouent pour toi.

\- Pour m'amuser.

\- Non, Harry. Cette explication, je l'accepte de Drago Malefoy, pas de toi. Tu es beaucoup plus noble que ça. »

Harry plissa les yeux et reposa sa tasse sur sa soucoupe.

« Vous me voyez comme beaucoup plus noble que je ne suis réellement, Professeur. J'ai toujours désobéi au règlement, et si vous fermiez les yeux sur mes infractions, c'est votre problème. Mais voler des trousses quand on sait qu'on est destiné à tuer Voldemort, c'est une bonne manière de se changer les idées. Vous auriez tort de me croire supérieur aux autres élèves de Poudlard. »

Harry se renfonça dans son fauteuil et ajouta :

« Toutefois, vous avez raison. À croire que vous m'avez suffisamment endoctriné pour que je fasse toute action dans un but moralement supérieur : je ne suis plus capable de m'amuser sans y chercher une justification… Bravo, Professeur. »

Un silence s'installa, qu'Albus n'osa pas briser. Le regard d'Harry se durcit, et Albus, cette fois, y lut sans hésiter de la détermination :

« J'ai travaillé pour vous en volant des trousses. J'ai plus œuvré pour l'unité des sorciers que vous ne le ferez jamais en allant en quête de souvenirs, Professeur. En nous rendant tous victimes du Gang des voleurs de trousse, j'ai créé l'unité des quatre maisons à Poudlard. Nous pourrons tous combattre ensemble, puisque nous avons tous vécu les mêmes épreuves. Et comme personne ne sait qui compose le Gang, nous pouvons nous mêler aux conversations des dépouillés sans aucun problème. Nous sommes égaux en étant victimes. »

Albus était bluffé : son élève favori, son chouchou, s'était retourné contre la baguette qui l'avait nourri ! Harry Potter œuvrait contre lui ! Dans son dos ! Il se pinça l'arête du nez (promis, il arrêterait après, c'était la dernière fois, ça faisait vraiment mal) et répliqua :

« Les Serpentard n'ont jamais été victimes de vos larcins. Vous ne pourrez pas vous unir avec eux.

\- Détrompez-vous, Professeur, grinça Harry avec un petit sourire narquois qu'il avait dû emprunter à Drago Malefoy. Les Serpentard ont tout aussi été victimes du Gang, si ce n'est qu'ils n'ont pas pour habitude, dans cette maison, de montrer leur faiblesse quand on leur vole quelque chose. Ils ne vous ont rien dit, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils n'ont pas été touchés. Ils ont le même nombre de victimes. »

Albus était soufflé : voilà qui changeait tout ! Harry avait toutes les cartes en main : il dirigeait les opérations à l'aide de Drago Malefoy, était le seul à pouvoir récupérer les trousses et l'unique Survivant à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort. Et il avait une armée de mécontents, spoliés de trousses, prête à le servir.

« Mais… Pourquoi m'avoues-tu tout, alors ? Pourquoi es-tu tombé volontairement dans mon piège ? Maintenant que je sais tout, je peux te dénoncer et te punir sans aucun problème ! »

Le sourire d'Harry s'étira et se fit carnassier.

« Et c'est là toute la beauté de mon plan, Professeur. Pendant que je vous parlais, des membres de mon Gang sont allés dans votre bureau déposer les preuves évidentes de votre culpabilité. Votre salle individuelle regorge dorénavant de trousses en tous genres, dans un état plus piteux que jamais. Les rumeurs courent depuis déjà un bon moment : si Albus Dumbledore, le sorcier le plus puissant d'Angleterre, n'a jamais retrouvé le Gang des voleurs de trousse, c'est que c'est lui, le chef du Gang. Il pourrait avoir des parts chez Fleury & Bott, qui vendent des plumiers et autres ustensiles de graphie. Il pourrait avoir puni Malefoy pour faire l'exemple, parce que c'est un fils de Mangemort et qu'il est donc forcément coupable, pour éloigner les soupçons. Il pourrait s'être même attaqué aux professeurs, sans aucune vergogne ni aucun respect ! Tout concorde. »

Albus était estomaqué. Harry avait prévu de l'évincer dès le départ, et il s'était fait berner en beauté.

« Je suppose que…

\- Que vous purgerez votre peine dans le domaine de Mrs Pince ? Tout à fait. Je vous laisse, Professeur, réfléchir à vos méfaits. Que vous les ayez commis ou non. »

Harry quitta la pièce, laissant Albus défait.

Albus posa sa tasse de thé, entendant déjà les exclamations étonnées, surprises et surjouées des élèves et des professeurs qui découvraient les trousses dans son bureau. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire : savourer le dernier petit gâteau de Mark & Spencer avant de se confronter à son destin.


End file.
